Sucessor do Hokage
by AZ199
Summary: Kyuubi não atacou Konoha, porem naruto foi roubado de seus pais e se perdeu no mundo. Depois ele retorna para descobrir sobre seu passado. Pares:Pode ser NaruTen, NaruSaku, NaruAya, NaruIno, NaruHina, NaruHana ou NaruTema.
1. Tragedia Na Noite

PS:Os direitos autorais de Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto

"Fala"

`_Pensamento'_

Capitulo 1-O Começo

Hoje a noite havia uma festa em Konoha, era aniversario do Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, a festa ocorria em uma grande mansão no centro da vila que era usada justamente para comemorações. O evento era muito elegante e haviam diversos convidados, membros do clã Nara, do Clã Yamanaka, Akimichi, Uchiha, Hyuuga e diversas pessoas da vila estavam presentes, todos que entravam iam cumprimentar o aniversariante e sua esposa, Uzumaki Kushina. A festa estava ótima mas ninguém desconfiava que a diversão duraria pouco.

Alguns ninjas fugitivos estavam correndo pela rua de Konoha, estava tudo muito escuro e não havia ninguém ali. Os ninjas decidiram se esconder na casa de alguem. Eles acharam uma residencia bonita, porem não muito grande e decidiram invadir essa, o que estava na frente chutou a porta quebrando-a. Eles entraram na casa, estavam na sala, começaram a vasculhar, havia alguns artigos caros por ali.

"Olha só quanta coisa de valor! Vamos ganhar muita grana com isso!" Um dos homens falava enquanto colocava vasos e jóias em um saco. Um dos homens achou uma foto, ele a observou atentamente e tomou um susto ao ver o homem loiro na foto.

"E-E-Este aqui é o-o Yondaime Ho-Hokage! Invadimos a casa do Yondaime Hokage!" O homem disse espantado e assustou os outros também.

"C-como é!?" Um deles perguntou com o mesmo tom de espanto

"Pessoal, venham aqui!" Uma voz feminina gritou de dentro de um dos quartos. Os outros foram até onde ela estava e viram ela segurando um bebe.

"E-e-esse é..." Um dos tres homens gaguejou

"O filho do Yondaime Hokage, talvez ele oferece uma boa quantia pelo garoto." A mulher disse enquanto acariciava o rosto do menino.

Todos ainda estavam se divertindo na casa quando um ANBU entrou

"Hokage-sama, nos detectamos invasores na vila, são quatro fugitivos!"O ANBU gritou interrompendo a festa e deixando todos preocupados

"O que? Querida fique aqui, vou checar o Naruto." O quarto disse e então desapareceu em uma luz dourada.

`_Naruto, esteja bem, por favor'_ Kushina rezou colocando as duas mãos sobre seu peito.

Uma luz dourada apareceu dentro do apartamento do quarto e então o próprio Minato. Ele correu em direção ao quarto de seu filho,ao chegar lá encontrou um berço vazio.  
"NÃÃÃOO!" Um grito, um grito de desespero saiu da boca do Hokage.

Na floresta próxima à Konoha os bandidos estavam tentando escapar, a mulher estava na frente segurando o menino.

"Eles então aqui, venham rápido!" O chefe da ANBU alertou seus companheiros que seguiram ele em direção aos ninjas fugitivos.

"Que droga! Já nos acharam." um dos ladrões reclamou, ele se virou e lançou uma kunai no líder da ANBU, ele fez o mesmo para bloquear a kunai. O fugitivo que estava distraído não viu as duas shurikens que vieram dos lados e acertaram ele na cabeça e na perna, fazendo o homem cair no chão, os ANBUS continuaram com sua perseguição. Um dos fugitivos parou de correr, ele fez alguns selos de mão e então uma parede de pedra enorme se formou na frente dele para protege-lo.

O líder da ANBU imediatamente fez um movimento.

"Raiton:Raikiri." O homem disse e uma esfera de raios se formou em sua mão direita, ele perfurou a parede e então o peito do homem que estava do outro lado. Os outros ANBUS passaram pelo buraco feito pelo seu líder. Agora haviam apenas uma homem e uma mulher correndo, o homem ia se virar para lutar porem antes que percebesse ele estava envolto em tentáculos de madeira, que começaram a esmaga-lo. A mulher continuou correndo sem olhar para trás. Ela viu que no final havia um beco sem saída, havia uma vala dividindo o lado que ela estava do outro lado, ela se concentrou para pular quando chegasse perto, a mulher já estava pronta quando sentiu uma kunai espetando suas costas, a mulher caiu no chão, o menino que estava em suas mãos escorregou e ele caiu na tal vala, ele rolou pelas rochas e caiu no rio. A mulher recebeu uma kunai direto na cabeça o que acabou com sua vida. O chefe da ANBU foi olhar para a vala e viu que não havia sinal nenhum do menino.

"Ele não está aqui! Vamos logo repostar ao Hokage!" O líder disse e todos os seus subordinados obedeceram. _'Minato-sensei não vai gostar nem um pouco disso`_ o homem pensou e desapareceu deixando a floresta.

Na casa do Yondaime, Kushina e Minato estavam muito preocupados. Eles estavam abraçados no sofá, até que o líder da ANBU entrou, ele tirou sua mascara e revelou ser Kakashi

"E então?" Minato perguntou com ansiedade. Kakashi apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo com que Kushina começasse a chorar muito alto, enquanto seu marido à abraçava e à consolava. Kakashi não pode evitar se não ficar triste também, ao ver a dor daqueles dois, ele também sentiu dor.

Em algum lugar no país do fogo:

Um senhor e uma senhora de idade estavam no quintal de sua casa que ficava no meio de uma floresta. Eles estavam sentados do lado de fora observando a lua, a senhora estava tricotando alguma coisa. Um objeto no rio chamou a atenção do homem

"Ei, Shiba, olhe!" O homem chamou a atenção da mulher. Ela viu o mesmo, era algo que flutuava no rio porem ela não sabia o que era

"O que é aquilo?" A mulher perguntou tirando a atenção do que estava fazendo

"Vou ver." O homem se levantou e foi até o rio. Ele esperou que aquilo chegasse e viu que era um pequena cesta com uma criança dentro. Ele se espantou, a mulher se aproximou e viu a criança, ela leu algo que estava escrito no pano em que a criança estava envolta

"Uzumaki Naruto...Esse é o nome dele." a mulher murmurou

"Bem, não podemos deixar ele morrer, vamos fazer o possível por ele." Disse o homem e levou o garoto para o aposento deles.

Cinco Anos Depois:

Um garoto loiro estava no quintal da sua casa arrumando o jardim, era meio dia, ele achou suspeito que o senhor e a senhora que cuidavam dele não haviam acordado, ele achou isso estranho, então ele entrou na casa para acorda-los. O garoto foi ao quarto deles e começou a balança-los

"Juukou-ojiisan, Shiba-obaasan." O garoto chamava enquanto tentava acorda-los, porem sem resposta, Naruto percebeu que estavam mortos, seus olhos se encheram de tristeza e lágrimas ao ver que as pessoas que cuidavam dele não estavam mais ali, o garoto já não podia fazer nada, aquele lugar não servia mais para ele, ele ia ter que se virar dali pra frente. O garoto conhecido como Naruto, fez o que podia fazer, ele enterrou os corpos de Shiba e Juukou no quintal, pegou suas roupas, todo dinheiro que havia na casa e colocou fogo nela, então ele seguiu o seu caminho, seguiu o caminho do rio. Depois de horas de caminhada Naruto foi parar em um vilarejo. Ele entrou e se deparou em uma rua lotada de pessoas. Naruto estava com muita fome então foi almoçar em uma loja que servia ramem, após o almoço ele continuou a caminha pelo vilarejo até que encontrou algo que realmente chamou sua atenção. Uma loja de espadas. Ele entrou na loja e ficou impressionado com a variedade de espadas lá, mas a que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma espada que estava perto do balcão, Naruto apenas admirou ela até que sua atenção foi cortada pelo vendedor

"Ei garoto, posso te ajudar?" Era uma homem que aparentava ter 40 anos.

"Sim, quanto é esta katana?" Naruto perguntou apontando para a tal espada.

"Essa Shirasaya Nihonto(katana com cabo e bainha de madeira, e sem seu Tsuba(Aquele objeto circular que fica entre o cabo e a lamina.))? Ela está 300 ryous." Respondeu o homem. Naruto entregou o dinheiro e o homem lhe deu a espada. A espada era maior que Naruto, e ele mal agüentava seu peso, ele ficou com uma grande dificuldade em andar com aquele peso

"Obrigado tio." Naruto disse saindo da loja de maneira desajeitada.

_'Que garoto engraçado.'_ foi o que passou pela cabeça do homem ao ver o garoto sair daquele jeito.

Naruto saiu da vila, ele chegou no centro de uma floresta e se sentou numa pedra para descansar. Naruto segurou firmemente a espada que comprou._ 'Com isso, vou ficar forte!'_


	2. De Volta Ao Lar

"Fala"

_'Pensamento'_

O Yondaime Hokage estava sentado em seu escritório, organizando alguns papéis, ou pelo menos fingia que estava, ele andava muito distraído aquele dia, apesar de nem ter começado direito.

Ele parou de mexer nos papéis e começou a olhar para o teto pensando na noite em que perdeu uma das coisas mais importantes para ele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da porta abrindo.

"Bom dia querido" Era sua esposa, Kushina, ela entrou no escritório e caminhou até ele para lhe dar

um beijo.

"Bom dia amor, será que voce poderia levar estes papéis para nossa casa, para que eu possa dar uma olhada neles mais tarde?" Perguntou o homem, a mulher apenas deu um fraco sorriso

"É claro." O marido também deu um sorriso fraco ao ouvir a resposta e voltou sua atenção para os papéis restantes. Ouve um silencio, Kushina que organizava os papéis decidiu falar:

"É hoje não é?" Minato parou de mexer nos papéis por alguns segundos e depois voltou a faze-lo, Kushina continuou "Hoje seria... O aniversário de 15 anos do nosso filho." Kushina disse com um tom triste, Minato desviou sua atenção para ela, com o mesmo olhar entristecido que ela tinha agora. Ela se virou para ir embora com os papéis, porém ela sentiu um abraço quente vindo de trás dela

"Kushina, não se preocupe, eu sei que nosso filho é forte, eu sei que ele ainda está vivo! Isso, ele ainda está vivo." Kushina abriu um sorriso ao ouvir estas palavras, ela segurou a mão de seu marido

e a segurou firmemente

"Obrigada Minato"

Em uma floresta próxima à Vila Oculta da Grama:

Um homem estava sentando em uma pedra, apreciando sake, era um homem loiro, com olhos azuis. Ele tinha 1,75m de altura, tinha um corpo musculoso, vestia uma camisa azul japonesa que tinham mangas que iam até seu cotovelo, a camisa ficava por dentro de suas calças pretas largas,(calças iguais as que ele usa em Shippu!Konoha Gakuen Den) , haviam um cordão branco amarrado em volta dela, por dentro desse cordão passava a bainha de sua enorme espada, porem não era possivel vê-la graças a uma enorme capa branca que cobria seus ombros, um pouco de seu peito e metade de seus braços. Na parte de trás da capa havia o kanji para Ryu (Dragão). Ele também usava botas pretas. Enquanto apreciava seu sake ele parecia pensativo

_'O coração dos homens se perdeu, nesse mar de guerra, os homens chamados Shinobis matam um aos outros sem pensar nas conseqüências, assim foi, assim é e assim será. O humanidade parece se afogar no próprio caos. Já chegamos à um ponto irreversível.'_ O homem conhecido como Uzumaki Naruto finalizou seu copo de sake, pegou sua jarra e se levantou para então caminhar em direção à cidade. No caminho ele pegou uma caixa que estava encostada em uma arvore, botou ela no ombro e seguiu seu caminho. Ao chegar na cidade ele entrou em uma loja, onde havia um homem idoso esperando por ele.

"Voce é quem trouxe as encomendas não é mesmo?" O homem perguntou ao jovem Naruto

"Sim, sou eu mesmo, aqui estão os artigos." Naruto então abriu a caixa que carregava, haviam alguns artigos de artesanato e vasos de porcelana.

"Muito bom, muito bom." Disso o homem analisando as obras

"Que bom que gostou, mas poderia me dar o pagamento, estou com um pouco de fome aqui." O homem voltou sua atenção para Naruto

"Ah sim, me desculpe." Disse o homem entregando o dinheiro para Naruto.  
"Obrigado" Naruto agradeceu e se retirou. Naruto foi almoçar em um restaurante que servia churrasco(igual ao que o time Asuma vai). Naruto fez seu pedido, enquanto esperava ele ouviu a conversa de uns ninjas da vila da Grama que estavam logo atrás dele.

"Ei, voces estão sabendo? O exame Chunnin é daqui à uma semana."

"Sério!? Onde vai ser?"  
"Em Konoha eu acho.

"Mesmo? Então seremos recepcionados pelo Yondaime e sua esposa, Uzumaki Kushina." Ao ouvir o nome Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto se surpreendeu, uma pessoa com o mesmo sobrenome dele, era possivel que fosse uma parente, poderia saber sobre seu passado, poderia até mesmo ser sua mãe, mesmo que não fosse seria um bom começo para descobrir sobre seu passado. Estava decidido, o destino de Naruto agora era Konoha. A comida de Naruto chegou, ele agradeceu à garçonete, que ficou muito sem graça ao falar com ele, e começou a comer.

Após o almoço Naruto seguiu em direção à Konoha, como havia dito que faria, carregava apenas sua espada e jarra de sake. Naruto estava bastante ansioso para conhecer aquela que poderia ser sua mãe.

Em Konoha:

Nas áreas de treino era possível ouvir barulhos de explosões, do chão quebrando e de kunais se chocando, tudo graças ao intenso treino que estavam realizando ali, o time Kakashi e o time Asuma estavam treinando ali, o objetivo era aprimorar o trabalho de equipe, Sakura e Ino, Chouji e Shikamaru, Sai e Sasuke, essas eram as duplas formadas, e todas eram muito boas, tinham sincronia quase que perfeita. Asuma observava, enquanto Kakashi lia seu livro do Icha Icha.

"Muito bem pessoal, vamos fazer uma pausa!" Asuma chamou os jovens ninjas que pararam de treinar e foram até onde ele e Kakashi estavam. A área de treino estava cheia de crateras, queimadas e, graças ao Sai, de tinta. Estavam treinando à tres horas, pareciam esgotados.

"O que acham de comer um churrasco hein? O time Kakashi também está convidado." Sugeriu Asuma

"Só se for agora! Vamos pessoal, nada melhor que um churrasco para repor energias!" Chouji exclamou.

"Por mim tudo bem." Concordou Sakura

"Que seja." Sasuke disse de má vontade.

"Bom então vamos lá." Kakashi falou enquanto se levantava e então seguiu o time Asuma junto com seus alunos.

Nos portões de Konoha:

Izumo e Kotetsu estavam vigiando a entrada de Konoha, eles estavam distraídos pois até agora quase ninguém havia entrado na vila aquele. A distração deles acabou quando Izumo viu alguem vindo em direção à vila.

"Kotetsu, olhe!" eles então se levantaram para esperar o homem chegar na entrada. O homem tinha cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e usava uma enorme capa branca(Não vou entrar em maiores detalhes por que voces sabem de quem eu estou falando.)

"Diga seu nome e o que voce quer fazer em nossa vila." Kotetsu ordenou

"Meu nome é Natsukaze Taiyou, e estou aqui pelo exame Chunnin" mentiu Naruto. Izumo e Kotetsu começaram a fitar Naruto curiosamente. Os tres ficavam trocando olhares. Eles ficaram um tempo assim o que deixou Naruto um pouco desconfortável. Depois de um minuto Kotetsu falou

"Sabe, voce se parece muito com nosso atual Hokage... pode passar! Mas se aprontar vai ver só!" Kotetsu Izumo deram passagem para o homem que entrou na vila.

As ruas de Konoha estavam lotadas hoje, havia vários ninjas e civis, e ninjas disfarçados de civis.

"A movimentação está grande hoje." Disse Ino.

"É mesmo."Sai concordou enquanto olhava as pessoas em volta para ver o que estavam fazendo ou comprando.

"É, mas fica difícil de andar sem esbarrar em alguem, que problemático." Resmungou Shikamaru.

Ino viu alguem vindo em direção à eles

"Ei olhem." Todos pararam e olharam para Ino que apontava para um homem que estava caminhando até eles, este homem era Naruto, que agora era conhecido como Taiyou pois mentiu sobre seu nome. Nenhum dos jovens reconheceu o rapaz então Shikamaru perguntou à Ino

"Quem é aquele?"

"Eu não sei... Mas ele é tão bonitão!" Ino disse com tom apaixonado. Todos, menos Sakura, caíram no chão.

"Ino será que voce só pensa em garotos?" Shikamaru perguntou à ela, mas ela estava muito distraída prestando atenção apenas no rapaz, e ela não era a única. Sakura também começou à olhar para ele. Quando ele passou pelas duas ela coraram fortemente. Depois que o homem se afastou elas suspiraram como se estivessem sonhando. Os companheiros dela ficaram olhando para elas.  
"Vamos logo para a churrascaria" Disse Asuma empurrando as duas. Enquanto isso, Naruto continuava descendo a rua, porem distraído pois alguem lá atrás havia lhe chamado um pouco de atenção

_'Aquela garota de cabelos rosas...cheira à flor de cerejeira.'_ Naruto parou ou ver um pequeno restaurante na rua, ele leu na placa 'Ichiraku Ramem'. Ele não havia comido nada desde que saiu da vila Oculta da Grama, seu estomago estava roncando. Ele decidiu entrar. Lá dentro havia um senhor cozinhando, e uma jovem e linda moça no balcão, a jovem viu o homem entrar então recepcionou ele.

"Boa tarde, vai fazer um pedido?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Sim, vou querer dois do maior Ramem que voce tiver aí."

"É pra já, pai, dois ramens de porco!" a menina disse ao seu pai que começou a preparar o ramem. Naruto ficou sentado no balcão, e esperava enquanto conversava com a filha do dono.

"Qual é seu nome?" a jovem perguntou á ele meio sem graça

"É Natsukaze Taiyou. O seu?"

"Ichiraku Ayame, e aquele é meu pai Ichiraku Teuchi. Voce não é de Konoha é?"

"Não, só estou aqui para assistir os exames Chunnin."  
"Ah sim." A conversa foi interrompida pelo pai de Ayame

"Ayame, está pronto!" O pai dela chamou, ela foi pegar o ramem de Naruto, ela serviu a refeição dele e observou enquanto ele comia. Mais uma vez ela desviou sua atenção do rapaz, desta vez por que o Yondaime Hokage e sua esposa entraram na loja. Ela se espantou e logo ficou um pouco formal

"Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. Sejam bem vindos." Ayame recepcionou-os

"Fiquem a vontade e peçam o que quiserem." Teuchi disse a eles.

"Não precisa de formalidades Teuchi-san, Ayame-chan." Minato disse com um sorriso. Ele e sua esposa se sentaram. Naruto prestou atenção neles enquanto faziam o pedido, porem não olhava diretamente para eles. _'Será verdade... esses dois serem meus verdadeiros pais?'_

**Esclarecimento: Alguns podem estar se perguntando por que Sasuke não fugiu da vila e coisas assim. Bem vou explicar para não ter que fugir da historia, Orochimaru invadiu Konoha durante o primeiro exame Chunnin , porem desta vez ele não enfrentou apenas o Sandaime, enfrentou o Yondaime também, contra os dois ele não teve chance e acabou morto, junto com o quarteto do som, e Kabuto fugiu. Assim Sasuke não precisou deixar a vila. Ao invés disso treina com Kakashi para obter o Mangekyo Sharingan. Ino e Sakura não disputam mais o coração de Sasuke pois levaram um super fora dele. Hinata obviamente não nutriu a paixão por Naruto e o que inspirou ela a ser determinada foram seus amigos. Fora isso tá tudo normal. **


	3. Conhecendo Konoha

"Fala"

_'Pensamento'_

Cap.3:Conhecendo Konoha

Naruto estava ansioso, porem sua expressão não mostrava nada além de tranqüilidade, por traz daquela face Naruto se vazia várias perguntas _'Será que são eles? Eu devo perguntar agora? Ou devo esperar outra hora? Eles não parecem estar muito animados agora.'_ Naruto finalizou seu segundo ramem. Ele entregou o dinheiro para Ayame e agradeceu.

"Até mais Ayame" Naruto se despediu e se retirou

"Até mais Taiyou!" Ayame gritou para que sua voz alcançasse o rapaz que já estava fora da loja.

"Ei Ayame-chan, quem é ele? Seu namorado?" Kushina perguntou curiosa pois não reconhecia o garoto. Ayame ficou vermelha e respondeu sem graça.

"N-não, e-ele é só um homem que veio para Konoha hoje por causa dos exames Chunnin, ele veio comer aqui e ficamos conversando, foi só isso." Minato então resolveu perguntar mais

"Então ele é um ninja?"

"Não sei, ele aparenta pois tem um físico muito forte e eu vi o cabo de uma espada preso a cintura dele, mas não tenho certeza."

"Entendo." Minato disse e voltou a comer seu ramem.

"Ele se parece com voce querido." Kushina comentou, Minato balançou a cabeça positivamente já que ele estava de boca cheia.

Naruto caminhava para fora da multidão, estava ainda mais lotado do que quando ele chegou

e ele não gostava de ruas lotadas, nem um pouco. Após sair do caos do centro da vila, Naruto andou por um caminho de terra onde não havia ninguém, havia muitas árvores em volta e era muito quieto, ao final do caminho havia um banquinho, havia uma menina sentado nele que Naruto reconheceu imediatamente

_'É a garota que cheira flores de cerejeira.'_

Naruto se aproximou, Sakura estava distraída olhando para o lado com a cabeça apoiada sobre o braço. Ele voltou sua atenção para o rapaza ao vê-lo se aproximando

"Oi, se incomoda se eu me sentar aqui?" Naruto perguntou, Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente e ele se sentou

"Voce é o homem que nós vimos hoje a tarde"

"É, aquela sua amiga loirinha ficou bem animada quando eu passei por voces" Sakura deu risadas

"Sou Natsukaze Taiyou" Naruto se apresentou

"Haruno Sakura" Sakura fez o mesmo

"Sakura? Por isso voce cheira a flores de cerejeira." ela ficou vermelha e deu risadas.

"Então o que faz aqui?"

"Aqui em Konoha ou aqui neste banco?"

"Nos dois"

"Estou em Konoha para assistir ao exame Chunnin, e estou neste banco por que o centro da vila está um caos."

"Está mesmo, acabei de sair de lá também."

"Sakura, voce pode me ajudar com uma coisa?"

"Com o que?"

"Eu não tenho lugar para ficar, poderia me mostrar um hotel?"

"Claro, venha comigo." Naruto seguiu Sakura, eles mais uma vez tiveram que passar pelo caos do centro. Eles caminharam até um lugar onde na placa estava escrito 'Hotel Yamatendou'  
"Este é o hotel Taiyou."  
"Muito obrigado. Até amanhã Sakura."

"Até amanhã Taiyou." Naruto então entrou no hotel para pegar logo um quarto. Ele resolveu tudo rapidamente, lhe entregaram a chave do quarto e lhe disseram onde era. Naruto caminhou até o fim do corredor, ele se virou para ver a porta de seu quarto, o quarto número 107, ele abriu a porta com a chave e entrou, não era muito pequeno, mas nem muito grande, havia uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro no quarto, havia uma pequena TV, um tapete marrom, cortinas azuis, piso e paredes de madeira, o banheiro ficava ao lado da porta de entrada. Naruto apenas deu uma olhada no quarto, então ele deixou sua capa , sua Shirasaya Nihonto(Para maiores informações sobre a forma de uma Shirasaya Nihonto consulte o Google)e sua garrafa de sake no canto do quarto. Ele saiu para comprar algumas roupas. Ao voltar podia ver que não comprou nada novo, comprou as mesmas roupas que usava, a camisa, a calça, e os protetores e braço, que cobria tres quartos do antebraço, cobria o punho e a parte superior da mão, havia um elástico na ponta que se amarrava ao dedo médio. Naruto deixou suas coisas ali, pegou sua garrafa de sake com seus copinhos e saiu do apartamento.

Naruto foi para o mesmo banco onde ele e Sakura estavam. Naruto encheu seu copo com sake então começou a tomar, já era bem de noite, a lua estava cheia, muito bonito, Naruto apenas olhava para ela enquanto apreciava seu sake. Estava muito quieto e Naruto gostava disso, adorava essa tranqüilidade toda. Por trás das moitas alguem assistia Naruto tomar seus sake, essa pessoa não dava um suspiro, ficava ali imóvel, apenas observando. Naruto sentiu sua presença porém não falou nada, continuou bebendo, porem após cinco minutos Naruto decidiu convidar a pessoa escondida para tomar sake com ele

"Ei, voce aí. O que acha de sair desta moita e vir apreciar um pouco de sake comigo?" O homem saiu então, ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, seus cabelos eram longos e brancos, usava sandálias e roupas chamativas, na sua testa havia um protetor que estava escrito 'Óleo'.

"Então voce me notou aqui, né. Parabéns, voce é muito habilidoso. Bem agora que eu sai voce já deve saber quem eu sou."

"Não faço idéia..."

"HEIN!? Como assim!? Eu lhe digo quem eu sou, sou o grande ninja da justiça e do amor, admirado pelas crianças e amado pelas mulheres, o grande e invencível Jiraiya." Jiraiya disse enquanto fazia poses estranhas

"Nunca ouvi falar." Jiraiya cai no chão "De qualquer forma, sou Taiyou, e voce ainda não me respondeu. Gostaria de beber sake ou não?"

"Claro, claro." Jiraiya se sentou no banco em que ele estava, Naruto lhe entregou um copo e serviu o sake. Jiraiya deu o primeiro gole e então continuou a conversa

"Voce parece bem novo."  
"E sou. Tenho 15 anos. Mas eu provei sake aos 13 e gostei, a partir daí eu comecei a tomar frequentemente, mas já tomei tanto que dificilmente fico embriagado."  
"Seus pais não lhe proíbem de fazer isso?"

"Talvez proibissem se eu tivesse pais" Jiraiya parou ao ouvir aquilo, ele ficou meio que sensibilizado, crescer sem pais é algo que ele não poderia imaginar como é, mas ele tinha certeza de que era muito ruim, e muito solitário. Ele finalizou seu copo de sake, Naruto então lhe serviu mais, e enquanto servia ele dava continuidade à conversa

"Esse Hokage de voces, qual é o nome dele?"

"Namikaze Minato, ele é meu aprendiz, por isso ele se tornou Hokage." Jiraiya disse orgulhoso.

"E aquela mulher, Uzumaki Kushina, é esposa dele certo."

"Isso mesmo. Alem de se tornar Hokage ele teve a sorte de se casar com uma linda mulher."

"É. Eles parecem fortes, o filho deles deve ser um ótimo ninja." Jiraiya abaixou sua cabeça e ficou em silencio. Naruto observou ele, ele notou que havia tocado em um ponto bem sensível da historia do Hokage e Kushina, mas para ele isso era bom, Naruto talvez estivesse próximo de obter a resposta que queria, aquela conversa só tinha um objetivo e Naruto mal podia esperar para ouvir o que Jiraiya ia dizer.

"Eles não tem filhos. O único filho que eles tiveram foi roubado na noite do aniversário de Minato, isso trouxe grande sofrimento para os dois. Eu era padrinho dele, e ainda lembro de segura-lo nos meus braços. O nome dele era em homenagem a um personagem de um dos meus livros...Naruto. O nome dele era Naruto." Era naquela resposta que Naruto queria chegar. Agora ele tinha certeza absoluta. Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina eram seus pais. Ele ainda obteve mais do que esperava, nunca imaginou que a pessoa com quem ele estava bebendo sake ali era seu padrinho. Naruto estava imensamente contente, embora não mostrasse isso. Porem faltava ainda a parte mais difícil a se fazer.

"Bem, foi ótimo beber sake com voce, mas agora tenho que ir. Me parece que amanha vou ter um dia e tanto." Naruto disse se levantando e pegando sua garrafa de sake. Jiraiya lhe entregou o copo e se levantou também.

"Bom, o prazer foi meu."  
"Até mais Jiraiya." Naruto falou enquanto ia embora.

"Até mais Taiyou." Jiraiya disse, ele observou Naruto até que ele desapareceu de sua vista. Depois disso Jiraiya também deixou o local.

Naruto se deitou em sua cama e começou a pensar sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, o dia em que conheceria seus pais. Realmente, ele ia ter um dia e tanto amanhã. Naruto fechou os olhos e adormeceu.


	4. O Segredo de Taiyou

Cap.4:O Segredo de Taiyou

"Fala"

_'Pensamento'_

O sol nasceu em Konoha, era fim de semana por isso não havia quase ninguém na rua aquela hora. Naruto dormia pacificamente em sua cama, até que a luz do sol tocou seu rosto e ele abriu os olhos. Naruto se levantou, se vestiu,pegando inclusive a espada e a capa, e escovou os dentes. Ele então foi tomar café da manhã no restaurante que havia no hotel. Não havia ninguém lá, Naruto se serviu, escolheu um lugar próximo à saída e então se sentou para comer. Naruto havia pego um _misso shiru._ Enquanto comia ele pensava sobre a noite anterior, na noite em que ele teve certeza de que reencontraria seus pais. Ele realmente não havia pensado em como fazer isso, mas ele sabia que seja lá o que ele tentasse ia dar certo. Ele finalizou sua refeição e decidiu ir dar um passeio.

Naruto andou pelas ruas de Konoha, observando as poucas lojas abertas naquela hora, apenas para observar o que vendiam pois ele não pretendia gastar dinheiro à menos que fosse importante agora que ele já havia comprado o que precisa. Depois de percorrer entre os prédios e barracas da vila ele entrou em uma florestinha próxima, ele percorreu um pequeno caminho até chegar a um lugar em que havia tres troncos. Os troncos tinham marcas de cortes e pancas, então ele percebeu que era uma área de treino. Naruto então decidiu sacar um pouco sua espada, já que não lutava fazia muito tempo. Atrás das árvores, tres pessoas assistiam a cena. Naruto colocou sua mão sobre o cabo da espada, ele mantinha sua postura completamente reta, sem dobrar o joelhos o que seria o certo para aumentar a velocidade e força, ele então sacou sua espada numa velocidade incrível, não era nem mesmo possível ver o movimento da espada, só era possível ver a mão de Naruto segurando o cabo e a espada já desembainhada. Os troncos permaneceram do mesmo jeito, porem depois de tres segundos cada um dos tres troncos se dividiu em quatro.

"Impressionante Taiyou." Naruto ouviu uma voz feminina e então se virou para ver que era Sakura, seguida de dois rapazes.  
"Ah, então eram voces que estavam espiando." Naruto disse enquanto guardava sua espada novamente.  
"Desculpe Taiyou, não podemos evitar, foi uma demostração incrível de habilidade. Não fui capaz de ver nem mesmo o primeiro movimento, mas e pensar que foram tres." Sakura elogiou.

"Obrigado." Naruto agradeceu pelo elogio

"À propósito, esses dois aqui são meus companheiros de equipe, Sasuke e Sai." Sakura apresentou seus companheiros. Sai tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Prazer em conhece-lo Taiyou-san."

Sasuke não disse nada, ele apenas fitou Naruto, como se quisesse lutar com ele.

"Bem, eu adoraria ficar mais, mas agora tenho que ir." Naruto disse se retirando

"Espere Taiyou! Não quer ficar e treinar com agente?" Sakura convidou

"Não. Tenho um problema para resolver agora." Naruto recusou e continuou a andar até desaparecer na floresta.

"Sakura-san, ele realmente é incrível. Eu nunca pensei que haveria alguem com esse nível de habilidade por aí." Sai comentou no instante em que Naruto desapareceu da vista deles.

"É, sorte dos Genins que ele não vai participar do exame Chunnin. Eu não consegui ver nenhum dos movimentos dele. Voce conseguiu ver Sasuke-kun, afinal voce tem o Sharingan." Sakura perguntou à ele, porem ele parecia muito concentrado em outra coisa, ele olhava para a direção em que Naruto havia ido _'Quem é esse cara? Mesmo com o meu Sharingan não consegui ver bem seus movimentos... que velocidade divina é essa? Quem é ele?'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chamou sua atenção, ele perdeu sua concentração naquele assunto e parou de olhar para o mesmo ponto

"Ei, voce estava prestando atenção?" Sakura perguntou a ele que parecia não estar ouvindo ainda. Ele levantou a cabeça para ela e disse:

"Não, vamos logo começar o treino, o Kakashi ainda vai demorar para chegar." Ele então começou a entrar na floresta para ir para outra área de treino, Sai e Sakura o seguiram.

Naruto mais uma vez voltou para as vitrines de Konoha, haviam mais pessoas do que quando ele saiu mas mesmo assim ainda haviam poucas. Dentre as poucas pessoas, uma chamou sua atenção, essa pessoa estava comprando frutas em uma pequena barraca, ela havia acabado de pagar e agora ia embora com as compras, ela tinha longos cabelos ruivos, ela vestia uma saia rosa que ia até seus joelhos e uma blusa, também rosa, que deixavam seus braços inteiramente descobertos. Era sua mãe, Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto não queria mais esperar, então seguiu ela. Para que ela não suspeitasse, ela chegou a uma rua deserta e lá Naruto decidiu para-lá.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Assim que ela ouviu alguem dizendo seu nome ela parou. Um homem saiu de trás de um beco, ela tinha uma lembrança dele, de quando ela foi comer no Ichiraku ramem, ele estava lá, o homem chamado Taiyou.

"Voce é aquele tal Taiyou. O que voce quer?"

"Eu preciso que voce venha comigo, tenho uma informação muito importante para voce."

"Informação?" Kushina duvidou, pois ela nem conhecia o homem direito, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e pediu que ela o seguisse, a príncipio ela não achou boa idéia mas depois concordou, já que ela estava na própria vila, ela não achou que o homem fosse tentar algo como sequestro ou estrupo, ela também não ouviu falar de nenhum problema que estava relacionado com ele, e além disso, ela era uma Kunoichi de alto nível e era capaz de se defender. Naruto levou ela até o hotel em que estava hospedado, eles subiram até seu quarto. Ao entrarem, Naruto trancou a porta, e como as cortinas estavam fechadas naquele momento, o quarto estava bem escuro.  
"Pro seu próprio bem é bom que não tente nada pervertido..." Kushina ameaçou

"Nem pense em dizer uma coisa dessas. Agora, pra começar meu nome verdadeiro não é Natsukaze Taiyou, uso esse nome apenas para que alguns não me reconheçam, e no final desta conversa voce vai descobrir meu verdadeiro nome." Naruto disse. Kushina se sentou na cama e Naruto numa cadeira que havia no canto do quarto. Ele então começou a falar

"Ouvi dizer que voce perdeu um filho 14 anos atrás." Kushina mal ouviu e já interrompeu ansiosa

"Ele está vivo!? Voce o viu!?"  
"Calma, calma. Só sente e escute." Kushina então voltou a se sentar na cama

"Me desculpe."

"Bem, eu gostaria de saber se a senhora reconhece isto..." Naruto retirou uma espécie de pano velho de dentro da camisa, ele entregou a Kushina, que analisou o pano e seu coração quase disparou ao ver o nome 'Uzumaki Naruto' gravado no pano.  
"Sim, isso é do meu filho! Voce sabe onde ele está!?" Kushina disse, agora já não podia conter suas lágrimas. Naruto não disse nada por um tempo, ele apenas observou Kushina, até que ele abriu um curto sorriso e disse

"Mas é claro que eu sei...Okaasan" Ao ouvir ele dizer aquilo, o coração de Kushina que já estava acelerado começou a bater ainda mais forte, e começou a derramar ainda mais lagrimas que antes. Ele havia dito que no final da conversa ela ia descobrir o nome dele, agora ela sabia, era Uzumaki Naruto, o filho querido dela, depois de 14 anos eles se reencontraram. Kushina nao aguentou mais, ela simplesmente correu em direçao a seu filho, ela lhe deu um abraço forte e apertado, Naruto retribui o abraço.

"Tadaima, Okaasan." Naruto disse com um sorriso, Kushina nao conseguia dizer nada, por mais que ela tentasse, porem suas lagrimas ja demosntravao toda a emoçao que ela sentia.

**Notas:**

_**Misso Shiru-Cafe da manha tradicional japonês, uma sopa de pasta de soja(Parece nojento, mas sei la, nunca provei ne.)**_

_**Okaasan-Termo usado para se referir a mãe**_

_**Tadaima-Termo usado para dizer que alguem chegou em casa.**_


	5. Familia Reunida

Cap.5-Família Reunida

Eram meio dia em Konoha agora, haviam poucas pessoas na rua nesta hora pois a maioria estava em sua casa almoçando. Kushina puxava seu filho pelo braço, e eles corriam em direção à torre do Hokage. A expressão no rosto de Kushina era da mais pura felicidade, afinal ela havia, depois de tanto tempo, reencontrado seu amado filho, seu maior tesouro. Naruto tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ao chegarem na torre eles correram direto para o escritório do Yondaime, as pessoas no caminho davam bom dia para ela, porem ela passava tão rápido que nem era possivel ouvir ela retribuindo o cumprimento. Ao chegar na porta do escritório, ela nem mesmo bateu, ela entrou direto. O marido dela levou um pequeno susto, ele estava sozinho no escritório sentado em sua cadeira.

"Kushina, o que foi?" Ele disse se levantando

"Olha só quem está aqui!" Kushina apontou para Naruto, Minato o reconheceu mas não pensou que ele fosse alguem especial

"É aquele garoto, Taiyou. O que tem ele?"  
"O nome dele não é Taiyou, olhe isso." Kushina então mostrou o pano em que o nome de Naruto estava gravado, Minato esbugalhou seus olhos e tomou o pano em suas mãos.

"Isso aqui é do nosso filho!"

"Sim, Minato, aquele é nosso filho. Ele é Uzumaki Naruto. Ele está vivo e diante de nós!" Mais uma vez lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Kushina. Minato olhou para seus filho, de cima abaixo e não podia acreditar em seus olhos. Ele cresceu tanto, ele só se lamentava de não poder ter acompanhado aquele crescimento. Minato abriu um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e correu em direção ao seu filho.

Ele abraçou Naruto com força, Naruto retribuiu o abraço, porem não com força que nem seu pai fazia. Kushina que observava foi até eles e os abraçou, fazendo com que a família se reunisse novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Após o reencontro da família, Minato e Kushina decidiram passear com Naruto ao redor da cidade, e o Hokage resolveu fazer uma festa para todos o Shinobis da vila pela volta de seu filho, embora Naruto tivesse insistido que ele não fizesse isso. Minato notou que muitas mulheres olhavam para Naruto quando ele passava perto delas.

"Ei Naruto, voce parece bem popular com as mulheres hein." Seu pai lhe deu uma piscada

"Sério? Eu nem notei." Naruto disse sarcasticamente

"Bom, isso é ótimo. Voce pode escolher com que vai ter seus primeiro beijo."

"E quem foi que disse que eu nunca beijei antes?"

"Hein? Então voce já beijou uma garota?"

"Claro, o nome dela era Harubi, não era uma ninja, ela morava no País da Água."

"Hum, certo. Parece que voce realmente não perde tempo. Mas falando em ninjas, voce por acaso é tem algum treinamento ninja?"  
"Não, não é um treinamento ninja. Pode-se dizer que é outro estilo de luta. Mas se voce pergunta se eu sou capaz de lutar, eu te digo que sim, e melhor do que qualquer um."  
"Voce parece bem convencido disso. Voce é realmente tão forte assim?"

"Pode apostar."

"Então que tal testarmos sua força?"  
"Quando?"

"Amanhã. E de noite tem a festa!"  
"Ainda insiste nessa festa? Tudo bem, mas quem serão os oponentes?"

"Como é apenas para testar seu poder, acho que vou mandar alguns Chunnins."

"Ok."

"Ouvi dizer da Ayame-chan que voce carrega uma espada."  
"É, é verdade."

Naruto retirou a espada docinto junto com a bainha e a mostrou ao seu pai. Minato achou a espada bastante simples mas ao mesmo tempo muito graciosa e bela.

"Essa é minha Shirasaya. Se chama _Fuyutsuki_(Lua do Inverno)."

"Fuyutsuki? Por que este nome?"

"Bem, pode parecer meio estranho, mas toda noite de inverno eu sentia que esta espada me chamava. Talvez isso acontecesse por que eu ficava muito tempo sozinho e começava a ouvir coisas, mas isso não interessa." Minato começou a encarar Naruto de um jeito estranho.  
"Por que voce tá me olhando desse jeito?" Naruto perguntou em tom ameaçador.

"Na-nada não." Minato tentou disfarçar _'Droga, será que meu filho é algum psicopata?' _Kushina deu uma risada. Ela estava tão quieta que Minato e Naruto esqueceram dela completamente, ao dar aquele riso ela assustou os dois

"Voce tava aí o tempo todo?" Ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Kushina riu ainda mais. Eles foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida

"Ei, Minato, Kushina, Taiyou." Um homem velho veio correndo em direção à eles. Imediatamente reconheceram, era Jiraiya.

"Oi Jiraiya." Naruto foi o primeiro a cumprimenta-lo

"Olá Jiraiya-sensei" Kushina e Minato falaram simultaneamente.

"Olá. Taiyou, o que está fazendo com eles dois?" Minato pois a mão sobre o ombro de Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sensei, o nome dele não é Taiyou. É Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, é o meu filho e o dá Kushina, e também seu afilhado."  
"Meu...afilhado..." Jiraiya olhou atentamente Naruto que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ele tentava segurar toda emoção que sentia mas já não era possível. Jiraiya saiu correndo em direção à Naruto e pulou nele lhe dando um forte abraço. Uma veia apareceu na testa de Naruto. Jiraiya chorava alto.

"Ei, pode me soltar logo! Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de ser abraçado por homens, ainda mais em público! E pare de chorar também, está molhando minha camisa!" Naruto dizia enquanto tentava empurrar Jiraiya.

"Me-me desculpe, ma-mas é que estou t-tão emocionado." Jiraiya gaguejou. Naruto empurrou ele mas um pouco até que ele o soltou e secou as lágrimas.

"Bem, agora eu tenho que ir para o escritório, vou para o escritório convocar os ninjas para o teste de amanhã. Vejo voces no jantar querida, Naruto. Até mais Jiraiya-sensei." Minato despareceu em um flash de luz dourado.  
"Vamos para casa Naruto, tenho que preparar o jantar." Kushina falou para o garoto.

"Un(sim), mas antes vou ter passar no hotel para pegar minhas coisas."

"Tudo bem, então eu vou com voce. Voce vai também Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Eu até gostaria mas tenho que fazer um 'pesquisa' no momento. Então até logo Kushina-chan, Naruto." Jiraiya pulou em um telhado e começou saltar de um para outro até que os dois não pudessem mais vê-lo. Naruto foi para o hotel com Kushina o seguindo, ele pegou as poucas coisas que ele possuía, que na verdade eram apenas suas roupas e sua garrafa de sake. Naruto estava pagou a conta e dessa vez ele seguiu Kushina até a casa deles, eles chegaram e ela abriu a porta com a chave que estava em sua bolsa. Eles entraram na casa, Naruto observou cada detalhe da casa, ele explorou os corredores e quartos, até que entrou em um que havia um berço e vários brinquedos de criança, ele parecia tão familiar para ele, mas ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança daquele lugar

"Nós nunca desarrumamos seu quarto, mas temos um quarto de hóspedes onde voce pode dormir."

ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe vinda de trás, ele se virou, deu um leve sorriso e então foi ao quarto de hóspedes. Era basicamente a mesma coisa do hotel porém não havia banheiro e só havia uma cama de solteiro. Ele guardou suas coisas, se deitou e começou a pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo ultimamente.

"Naruto! Venha jantar!"

Ele imediatamente acordou de seus pensamentos. Ele obedeceu sua mão e foi para a sala. Ele viu um jantar espetacular na mesa, havia _tamaki _e _sashimi,_ e um barco de sushi também. Naruto não se segurou, ele imediatamente se sentou para comer, pegou seus hashis e pronunciou

"Itadakimasu!" Ele começou a comer tudo que vinha pela frente, e sua mãe apenas ria enquanto comia calmamente. Após um tempo o Minato entrou na casa e retirou sua capa de Hokage

"Tadaima! Hum, esse jantar parece estar uma delicia." Ele também sentou e seu serviu.

"Então querido, como foi lá no escritório?"  
"O teste será amanhã de tarde e todas as pessoas que chamei para o teste, chamei para a festa. Espero que esteja preparado Naruto."

"Ha, nem precisa dizer" Naruto disse confiante. O jantar foi muito divertido, eles ficaram conversando, contando piadas, estavam todos rindo. Naruto contou alguma de suas histórias que impressionaram Minato e Kushina. Depois a mãe Uzumaki comentou sobre a garrafa sake, e Naruto explicou que havia começado a beber sem querer e ficou um tanto viciado, mas nunca fica bêbado, então ela não tinha com o que se preocupar. Naruto continuou a contar suas histórias, e todos se divertiram, como uma família feliz.


	6. O Dia do Teste

Cap.6-O Dia do Teste.

Depois de uma longa noite de sono, Naruto acordou com um único pensamento, o teste que seu pai lhe havia preparado e que estava à algumas horas de acontecer, ele estava muito curioso para conhecer seus oponentes. Ele foi até a sala onde sua mãe estava preparando seu café.

´´Ohayo, Okaasan."

"Ohayo Naruto."

"Onde está meu pai?"

"Ele saiu hoje cedo para o escritório, mas disse que mais tarde se encontraria com você para lhe levar ao tal teste."

"Tudo bem, então o que temos pra comer?" Kushina lhe entregou um café, e também ovos fritos e um pão. Naruto começou a comer.

Algumas horas depois em uma arena de Konoha:

"Parece que hoje vamos ter um desafio, um estrangeiro conhecido do Hokage lutará conosco."

Disse Sai aos seus companheiros que estavam na sala, eles eram 11 ao todo, o time Gai, o time Asuma, o time Kurenai e seus 2 companheiros do time Kakashi.

"Então mostrarei pra ele toda minha força da juventude!" Rock Lee, um garoto vestido de verde, com sobrancelhas grossas e cabelo de cuia disse animadamente.

"Não se entusiasme tanto Lee, Hokage-sama disse que nosso oponente é muito forte." Neji, o gênio do clã Hyuuga, tinha cabelos longos, usava uma camisa samurai branca e uma saia longa masculina preta, alertou seu companheiro de equipe.

"O que foi Sakura? Voce parece pensativa." Shikamaru chamou a atenção da menina de cabelos rosas.

"Hã? Ah sim, só estava pensando se o nosso adversario é o Taiyou-san que conheci aqui em Konoha esses dias."

"Se for ele realmente teremos problemas..." Disse Sai lembrando do dia em que eles encontraram Naruto treinando.

"Por que, ele ´muito forte?" Perguntou Chouji.

"Sim" Foi a resposta imediata de Sai

"Embora ele seja muito forte, não com o que se preocupar, enfrentar todos nós é loucura." Sasuke que até agora estava quieto falou ao seus companheiros ninjas e todos voltaram sua atenção para Sasuke." Nós vamos usar a seguinte estrategia, iremos atacar de três em três grupos, e tentaremos cada grupo cansa-lo o máximo que puder, primeiro irão Kiba, Hinata e Shino, voces devem tirar o máximo de chakra possível dele. Em seguida irão Neji, Lee e Tenten, voces devem machucar ele fisicamente, depois vão Shikamaru, Ino, e Chouji, tetem prende-lo e descobrir sobre sua estrategia e poderes, e Shikamaru nos informará tudo sobre ele, depois eu Sakura e Sai iremos e daremos o golpe final." Todos concordaram com o plano.

Na hora do teste, na residencia Namikaze:

"Então, está pronto para o teste?" Minato perguntou ao seu filho

"Claro, então não vamos perder tempo" Naruto disse e ele e seu pai foram em direção à arena onde ocorreria o duelo. Naruto usava apenas sua calça preta e sua camisa azul, junto com seus protetores de ante-braço e sua katana. Ao entrarem na rena todos os convocados para o teste estavam esperando, alguns rostos já eram familiares à Naruto.

_´Eu estava certa então...´_ Sakura pensou ao ver Naruto entrando no campo de batalha. O Hokage ficou na arquibancada junto com alguns Jounins, dentre eles os lideres das equipes que estavam no teste.

"Então comecem!" Minato proclamou. Naruto e os Chuunin ficaram imoveis por um momento, apenas analisando um ao outro, quando Naruto sacou sua espada os ninjas ficaram em alerta mas ele a fincou no chão ao invés de usa-la para acerta-los. Trocaram olhares mais um tempo até que veio uma ordem de Sasuke.

"Vão!" Como haviam planejado, Kiba, Hinata e Shino foram em direção à Naruto. Akamaru, cão de Kiba se tomou a forma de seu dono.

"Gatotsu!" Ambos Kiba e Akamaru usaram esta técnica e para que aumentasse sua potencia juntaram para formar um Gatotsu mais poderoso, que foi à toda velocidade em direção à Naruto, que permanecia imóvel, quando o ataque i fazer contato com Naruto ele o conteve com apenas uma mão, com o movimento do braço a técnica se desfez e Naruto golpeou rapidamente Kiba e Akamaru, fazendo com que eles tomassem grande distancia de Naruto e caíssem no chão inconscientes. Isso deixou os Jounins e os Chunnins impressionados e até com medo, mas os ataques não sessaram. Shino usou vários de seus insetos para cobrirem Naruto e depois ataca-lo, porém antes que pudesse ser atingido ele despareceu e reapareceu perto de Shino, que só notou ele depois de tomar um ataque nas costas, que o deixou inconsciente. Hinata tentou usar seu estilo Jyuuken mas sem sucesso, Naruto evitava cada golpe como se fosse brincadeira de criança, ele então usou ataque com o dedo indicador no estomago de Hinata, para que ela desmaiasse.

Os Chuunin eram persistentes

"Próximo!" Mais uma vez sobre a ordem de Sasuke, Lee, Neji e Tenten foram combater Naruto.

Lee correu na frente de todos, querendo executar u ataque frontal violento em Naruto.

"Espere Lee" Neji tentou alerta-lo mas foi em vão, Lee continuou a correr a ao chegar perto o suficiente desferiu um soco com toda sua força no estomago de Naruto, o impacto foi tão forte que causou um pequeno tremor na arena

_´Acertei!`_ Lee comemorou em sua cabeça, mas ao olhar para Naruto que tinha um olhar calmo no rosto se assustou. Naruto segurou o braço de Lee, o levantou e o jogou com força contra o chão, foi tão forte que chegou a quebrar um pouco do chão. Tenten não perdeu tampo e lanço em Naruto várias Shurikens e Kunais em Naruto, que desviou de algumas e segurou outras. Quando ela terminou de lançar aquela rodada de armas Naruto se aproximou dela à uma velocidade incrivel, não dando tempo dela reagir, ele fez a mesma coisa que ele havia feito com Hinata, e a botou gentilmente no chão. Neji o alcançou e ferozmente o atacou com o estilo de luta dos Hyuuga, Naruto notou que Neji era bem melhor que Hinata, e não ele se esquivou com mais atenção e defendeu alguns golpes, Naruto ao se desviar de um golpe longo de Neji , ele deu uma rasteira, derrubando Neji, enquanto ele estava no chão, Naruto pisou com força sobre o peito de Neji, rachando o chão em baixo dele. Em seguida foram Ino Chouji e Shikamaru, sem nem precisar da ordem de Sasuke porém Naruto nem deu tempo para que eles entrassem em batalha, ele rapidamente se moveu para trás de Shikamaru e Chouji e e lhes desferiu um golpe na nuca, fazendo com que perdessem a consciência de imediato, logo depois, ele segurou Ino no ombro e apertou em um ponto que a fez desmaiar lentamente. Ele gentilmente a pôs no chão e encarou o três restantes no campo. Sai usou seu técnica artística para invocar serpentes e enrolarem Naruto, porem ele facilmente se liberto, Naruto fez o movimento de um soco, com seu punho apontado para Sai, ele acertou o nada, mas um forte rajada de vento sai de seu punho e foi ao encontro de Sai, que ao ser atingido foi lançado longe e se chocou contra a parede, perdendo a consciência como os outros. Sasuke tentou usar um Chidori em Naruto, mas ele facilmente bloqueou coma mão, Naruto desferiu um soco na arriga de Sasuke e aconteceu o mesmo que aconteceu com Sai, porém com um impacto menor, mas foi suficiente para fazer Sasuke desmaiar. Agora só restava Sakura no campo de batalha, e nem sequer estava em posição de combate, estava muito surpresa para fazer alguma coisa.

Eles trocaram olhares, mas depois de um tempo Naruto ergueu a mão e disse.

"Eu desisto!" todos ali se surpreenderam, Naruto havia derrotado todos facilmente e só sobrava um, o que levaria ele a desistir?

"Como?" Sakura perguntou estranhando

"Já bati em três mulheres hoje. Eu não posso passar disso. A luta termina aqui." Naruto disse se retirando, pegou sua espada e à guardou em sua bainha. Após a saída de Naruto, a equipe médica entrou no campo para tratar dos feridos. Enquanto isso em um corredor daquela arena Naruto viu seu pai diante dele, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Voce realmente é muito forte! Acho que voce nem mostrou todo seu poder naquela luta! Agora tenho certeza que voce é meu filho." Disse Minato com um sorriso ainda maior

"Eu agradeço por isso."

"É, e até parece que alguem acreditou naquela de voce ter batido em três mulheres hoje. Voce só tava com medo de machucar a Sakura não é?"

"Isso não interessa agora. Os Chuunin vão ficar bem?"

"Sim, a equipe médica já recuperou quase todos. Agora venha comigo."

Naruto seguiu o Hokage, eles foram para uma sala, onde havia alguns Jounins, seu padrinho Jiraiya e os Chuunins do teste.

"Primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de revelar a verdadeira identidade deste homem, voces devem conhece-lo pelo nome de Natsukaze Taiyou, mas o nome verdadeiro dele é Uzumaki Naruto , meu filho e o da Kushina." Todos na sala ficaram muito surpresos ao ouvir isso.

"E pra finalizar eu já conversei como concelho e outras vilas, Naruto está autorizado a ser promovido direto para o Rank Jounin, um rank merecido após essa demonstração de habilidade" Todos na sala concordaram e foram parabenizar Naruto por sua promoção, e Minato surpreendeu à todos com um banquete, e Kushina também estava presente. Naruto conversou com quase todos os ninjas da festa. Em um momento em que estava só, Sakura foi conversar com ele.

"Ei, Taiyou, quer dizer, Naruto."

"Olá Sakura"

"Quem diria que voce era filho do Hokage-sama, mas bem que achei estranho voce ser tão parecido com ele"

"Verdade"

"Será que voce não gostaria de me ajudar com algumas coisas lá pra casa, tenho que fazer várias compras amanhã, mas não tem ninguem pra ir comigo."

"Tudo bem então, voce pode me ajudar com algumas coisas também, já que não conheço a vila."

"Certo!"

"Então até amanhã Sakura"

"Até, Taiyou"

Todos já estavam indo embora, Taiyou foi um dos últimos a ir embora, junto com sua mãe pois seu pai e padrinho ficaram. Ao chegar em casa tomou banho e se deitou.

_'Eu finalmente estou em casa, minha verdadeira casa, com minha verdadeira família e novos amigos. Vai ser interessante, finalmente posso ter uma vida tranqüila." _

Fim do Capitulo

Próximo Capitulo-Mudanças e Laços. O Novo Naruto.

Me desculpem a todos, havia prometido à alguns que eu iria postar o novo capitulo semana retrasada, mas internet deu um problema e levou maior tempão pra concertar.


	7. Mudanças e Laços

Cap.7-Mudanças e Laços

Naruto caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha em busca de uma loja de roupas, pois agora que havia ganho um novo lar pesava em mudar o visual, pra se vestir mais de acordo. Achou uma muito boa no centro da vila, entrou e comprou as roupas que havia achado melhores, foi imediatamente para casa pois já estava quase na hora do almoço. Ao chegar em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi experimentar suas roupas, a primeira era uma calça preta longa, com uma camisa vermelho escuro sem mangas, uma luva sem dedos preta e seus protetores de braço pretos e finos. A segunda roupa era uma sobretudo vermelho(Igual ao que ele usou na luta contra Pein no mangá) sem camisa por baixo, uma calça preta igual à outra. Para ambas as roupas o calçado dele era uma sandália ninja .Ele vestiu a primeira roupa e foi à sala para almoçar com seus pais, que gostaram do visual novo. Naruto não ficou muio pois tinha prometido ajudar Sakura. Ao chegar no famoso banco onde se conheceram ele à viu sentada lá.

"Oi, espero que não esteja atrasado."

Sakura notou seu amigo.

"Claro que não. Gostei do visual novo."

"Obrigado. Onde vamos?"

"Fazer umas comprinhas"

"Presumo que eu vou ter que carregar tudo?"

"Isso mesmo! Agora vamos"

Sakura andou em direção ao centro da vila

"Não devia ter concordado com isso..."

Naruto então a seguiu. Sakura comprou todo tipo de coisa, roupas, alimentos, bijuterias, tudo que ela via ela comprava, Naruto chegou a perguntar por que tudo isso, ela respondeu que algumas coisas eram pra ela, mas outras pra sua casa e familiares. Claro que o pobre do Naruto tinha que carregar tudo. No final eles deixaram algumas coisas na casa de Sakura, pois era muita coisa pra carregar, e foram comprar o resto, que era pouca coisa. No caminho Sakura iniciou um dialogo.

"Naruto, o que voce espera agora que voce mudou aqui para Konoha?" Sakura perguntou à Naruto,

que olhou pensativo para o céu e então respondeu

"Eu espero mudança,e também criar vários laços aqui." Sakura sorriu para Naruto.

Ele à deixou na porta de casa e ela se despediu com um beijo na bochecha.

"Parece que já criei alguns laços..." Naruto disse antes de começar seu caminho para casa.

Fim do Cap. 7

Próximo Capitulo:Apocalipse


	8. Apocalipse

Cap.8-Apocalipse

Havia muitos convidados na casa de Sakura naquele dia, o que explica o por que das muitas compras que ela havia feito com Naruto no dia anterior, os convidados eram apenas familiares, dentre eles seus pais, Haruno Sazamaki e Suzumia, e também haviam vários tios e tias, primos e primas. Havia uma que estava junto com ela conversando, era uma menina bonita que possuía cabelos pretos curtos assim como Sakura e olhos castanho claro. Elas subiram para o quarto d Sakura, onde estava longe da confusão.

"E então Haruhi, como vai sua vida?" Sakura perguntou para sua prima que havia se sentado na cama.

"Vai muito bem, está muito tranquila, a sua que deve ser agitada, já que voce é uma Kunoichi."

"É, mas ultimamente não tenho tido muitas missões, então pode-se dizer que está tranquila também." Ambas riram.

"Ei Sakura, tinha muitas comida, bebida e decorações lá em baixo. Não acredito que voce que teve que comprar tudo aquilo!"

"Na verdade eu tive a ajuda de um amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, ele novo aqui na vila, mas é o filho do Hokage."

"Se ele é o filho do Hokage não deveria estar na vila desde que nasceu?"

"Sim, mas quando ele era pequeno foi sequestrado , e só foi reencontrar seus pais a pouco tempo."

"Que historia triste..."

"É, mas que bom que ele conseguiu encontra-los"

"Isso. Mas então Sakura, ele é só seu "amigo" ou tem algo mais envolvido nisso?"

Sakura ficou vermelha com o comentário

"H-H-Haruhi!"

Haruhi riu

"Estou apenas brincando Sakura. Ei, quer ir na vila um pouco, estou cansada de ficar aqui nessa casa."

"Eu também, vamos então."

"E voce pode me apresentar esse tal Naruto, já que voce não tem nada com ele..."

Haruhi disse gozando

"Haruhi..."

Ela riu novamente, então Sakura começou a rir junto.

Na vila elas ficaram olhando vitrines, e chegaram a comprar algumas roupas e comida, ficaram umas duas horas andando pela vila, até que notaram um grupo de pessoas reunidas, elas decidiram e ver o que era. Os cidadãos ali trocavam comentários entre si.

"Ei, será que esses caras são perigosos?"

"Não sei, eles não parecem ser pela descrição."

"Esse Uzumaki Naruto não é filho do Yondaime-sama?"  
"É ele mesmo, será que ele é um traidor?"

Sakura já estava ficando ansiosa com os comentários, ela se infiltrou na multidão junto com Haruhi e lá viu um cartaz em que estava escrito:

_Caros Shinobis das vilas das 5 Grandes Nações Ninja, estamos alertando a existência de uma organização independente chamada Keijikenkaku(Espadachins do Apocalipse). Não se sabe os verdadeiros objetivos da organização, por isso não sabemos se estão do nosso lado ou contra nós. Mas por enquanto tomem cuidado já que não temos conhecimento de suas intenções. O máximo que obtemos foi o nome dos membros da organização:_

_Hitokiri Kurojin_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Mizuki Sayo _

_Tanaka Toshiaki _

_Shinpachi Kondou_

Sakura se assustou ao ver o nome de Naruto escrito naquela lista, ela ficou completamente chocada, ela pegou o braço de Haruhi e saiu do local com ela, ela correu desesperadamente.

"Ei Sakura, onde estamos indo?!"

Haruhi perguntou já se sentindo incomodada de ser puxada pelo braço.

"Para o escritório do Hokage, precisamos tirar algumas dúvidas."

Ela corria cada vez com mais vontade, e havia apenas uma dúvida em sua cabeça.

"_Naruto, o que significa isso?" _Ela pensava a cada passo que dava, sua ansiedade já estava dominando ela completamente.

Fim do Cap.8

Próximo Capitulo-Naruto,Keijikenkaku

Nota:desculpem por estar postando capítulos tão curtos, mas é que estou co pouco tempo para escrever, mas no fim de semana vou fazer um capitulo mais longo.


End file.
